Fairytail's Christmas with Santa Claus
by KasumlieChan
Summary: What happens when you have a veryyyy stupid christmas with your friends actually...A LOT!
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas!

"Hmmmmmmm…..What should I buy for Gray…" Lucy sighed

"Welll…..You two are going out though!" Levi teased while searching the shelf for something

"Hmph! You and Gajeel are already CLOSE you know!" Lucy laughed

"Hmph!" Levi blushed deeply

"AHA! I know the perfect gift!" Lucy suddenly let a sly smirk on her face

"Hey! Do you think what I'm thinking Lucy!" Levi said

"Oh yesssssss!" Lucy smirked evily

So what is it? REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"I DO NOT BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUSE!" Gray screamed while wearing an elve's outfit and dropped to his knees

"At least you're NOT Santa Clause!" Gajeel was on EmO mood

"Awww! GAjeel I think you're cute!" Levy squirmed while touching Gajeel's Big BIG tummie

"RREEAA…RRREEEAALLL….!" Gajeel jumped to and fro

"Oh my gosh what happened to Gajeel?" Lucy shouted while asking Mirajane

"I guess it's a Christmas Miracle.." Mirajane smiled

"Levy it's more than a miracle! It's my imagination, why do I see a huge rainbow above my head?" Gajeel jumped around while tossing flowers to Levy

"Ohh! Is this a dream?"

"No! It's reality!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man I'm so bored got anything to do Natsu?" Gray lazily asked while walking towards the guild

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu exclaimed

"Shut up you two I'm gonna turn you all into polygons when I hear a single wo-" Erza was cut off by Natsu who was screaming again:

"FIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT MMMMEEEE!" Natsu screamed

Erza was beginning to get a dark, bad aura causing the two to get scared but was eventually distracted by a sweet, smelling aroma

"*Sniff* What's that pleasing smell?" Erza continued to smell the aroma which calmed her down

Gray and Natsu was relieved but was also distracted by the smell….Suddenly, Gray noticed where the smell was coming from….PIE!

"Oh my gosh! It's….it's….PIE!" Gray shouted while pointing towards the pie

And the three of them barged through. the door while punching each other on the faces

"Hmmmhh…La lalalalala!" Lucy hummed while washing her hair towards the pouring water

Then a loud booming sound filled the house with clashing and crashing things

"What the?" Lucy screamed while putting on her clothes.

Lucy got out of the bathroom with the trio fighting over her triple-deluxe strawberry fudge pie

"STOP IT!" Lucy exclaimed while snatching the pie from Erza's arms

Then the most stupidest thing the trio did was….

"Oh…Pwease mummie Lucie gwibe bwus dwa pwie!" Natsu baby-talked with the puppy dog eyes

"OH no! Not the puppy-dog eyes!" Lucy screamed while covering her eyes

"Oh pwease!" Erza pleaded with a pacifier on her mouth

"Hell no! I'm not going to do that! I'm gonna lose my Manly Pride!" Gray answered Lucy while he crossed his arms

"Ohh…Well that means Manly Men don't deserve some bwaby pie…" Lucy teased Gray

"Ohhh Nwoooo! I nwot mwanly I'm a bwaby!" Gray rubbed his eyes

"Decision made now go!" Lucy pushed the three towards the door

Erza and Natsu glared angrily at Gray causing him to flinch

"How could we get that delicious pie?" Natsu whimpered

Then the idea got them….

"Haaaa! What an adoring book I've made! It's quite marvelous!" Lucy giggled

"FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ NAVIDAD!" someone sung stupidly

"Oh my goodness! Someone is caroling again.." Lucy sighed

"Oh well it isn't bad to give charity." Lucy shrugged her shoulders

There were three Mexican people , the other playing a guitar and the girl with a mustache playing the bombos…

"What the heck? Natsu is singing?" Lucy jumped and shrieked

_**Feliz Navidad**__**  
**__**Feliz Navidad**__**  
**__**Feliz Navidad**__**  
Give me the pie or you'll die~~~~~**_

_**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**__**  
**__**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**__**  
**__**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**__**  
**__**From the bottom of my headdddd.!**__****_

_Then the trio posed like dorks_

_Oh my goodness? Am I a goongalloloboid? _Lucy scratched her head

"Ok oko kok ok o ko you can have the pie!" Lucy snatched her book from Natsu who was chewing it

"" The three screamed with enjoyment


End file.
